Tara St. Michel
Tara St. Michel (テラ セイントマイケル) is a YouTube singer known for her powerful yet sweet voice. She sings in Japanese and English and is best known for her English anime covers and Kingdom Hearts covers. Her most viewed cover is her English version of "Orange" with over 130 thousand hits on YouTube as of December 27th, 2018. She also has multiple other covers with between 10k and 90k views. Tara has had the pleasure of voicing for many projects, although she is not currently as active in voice acting as singing. Between 2012 and 2014, she provided the voice of Peach in School of Smash. More recently she was cast as Inaho Asaba in the visual novel, Bloody Chronicles: New Cycle of Death Tara's Role Announcement (Bloody Chronicles). On August 16, 2017, Tara released her first album, a compilation of Kingdom Hearts covers and originals entitled, The Light in the Darkness. Tara published her first original single on May 4, 2018, Sick and Tired. In 2018, Tara won the karaoke contest at Anime Expo in Los Angeles, CA as a group called Trialume 'with MewKiyoko and Marisuga. Tara's avatar has blonde hair and hazel eyes, reflecting her own appearance. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # Member of Trialume with MewKiyoko and Marisuga (AX 2018 Karaoke Contest) # Vocalist as Vallia in Tall Tales of MemoriaTall Tales of Memoria Collab Album (ProjectTrinity) List of Covered Songs List of Original Songs Discography |track1title = Sick and Tired |track1info = |track1lyricist = Tara St. Michel |track1composer = Tara St. Michel |track1arranger = Jared Robinson |track2title = Sick and Tired |track2info = (Instrumental) |track2lyricist = |track2composer = Tara St. Michel |track2arranger = Jared Robinson}} |track1title = Ventus' Theme (Sleeping Heart) |track1info = "Kingdom Hearts" |track1lyricist = Tara St. Michel |track1composer = Yoko Shimomura |track1arranger = Tara St. Michel |track2title = You Are The Key |track2info = (Inspired by Kingdom Hearts) Chris Thurman |track2lyricist = Re:Make |track2composer = Re:Make |track2arranger = Chris Thurman |track3title = Kairi's Theme (Destiny's Promise) |track3info = "Kingdom Hearts" |track3lyricist = Tara St. Michel |track3composer = Yoko Shimomura |track3arranger = Tara St. Michel |track4title = Night of Darkness |track4info = (Inspired by Kingdom Hearts) |track4lyricist = Tara St. Michel |track4composer = Tara St. Michel |track4arranger = Tara St. Michel |track5title = I Believe In You |track5info = (Inspired by Kingdom Hearts) |track5lyricist = Tara St. Michel |track5composer = Tara St. Michel |track5arranger = Tara St. Michel |track6title = Simple and Clean |track6info = (From "Kingdom Hearts") |track6lyricist = Utada Hikaru |track6composer = Utada Hikaru |track6arranger = Tara St. Michel |track7title = Roxas' Theme (Sunset Memories) |track7info = "Kingdom Hearts" |track7lyricist = Tara St. Michel |track7composer = Yoko Shimomura |track7arranger = Tara St. Michel |track8title = Hold On To You |track8info = (Inspired by Kingdom Hearts) |track8lyricist = NateWnatsToBattle |track8composer = NateWnatsToBattle |track8arranger = Tara St. Michel |track9title = Sora's Theme (A New Adventure) |track9info = "Kingdom Hearts" |track9lyricist = Tara St. Michel |track9composer = Yoko Shimomura |track9arranger = Tara St. Michel |track10title = Aqua's Theme (Lost In Darkness) |track10info = "Kingdom Hearts" |track10lyricist = Tara St. Michel |track10composer = Yoko Shimomura |track10arranger = Tara St. Michel |track11title = The Power of the Heart |track11info = (Inspired by Kingdom Hearts) |track11lyricist = Tara St. Michel |track11composer = Tara St. Michel |track11arranger = Tara St. Michel |track12title = Night of Darkness |track12info = (Instrumental) |track12lyricist = |track12composer = Tara St. Michel |track12arranger = Tara St. Michel |track13title = I Believe In You |track13info = (Instrumental) |track13lyricist = |track13composer = Tara St. Michel |track13arranger = Tara St. Michel |track14title = The Power of the Heart |track14info = (Instrumental) |track14lyricist = |track14composer = Tara St. Michel |track14arranger = Tara St. Michel}} Gallery Trivia * She voices Peach in School of SmashTara St. Michel IMDB * Kingdom Hearts is her favorite video gameTara's Curious Cat answer about favorite video game * She is pescatarianTara's Curious Cat answering "Are you vegan?" * She plays the piano as seen in her cover of Red Swan * the username “kayla20000” is because she repurposed the account from something elseTara's Curious Cat answer on her account username External Links * Website * Facebook * Twitter * Instagram * Patreon * Lyrics Blog * Curious Cat * IMDb